Mi niño bello
by Nevicha
Summary: -Songfic- Ron es atormentado por sus sentimientos hacia Harry... pero lo que no sabe es que es correspondido... Yaoi: Ron x Harry


**Advertencia: **Antes de leer quiero advertirte que este fic es Yaoi (relación chico/chico), si no te gusta este genero o eres homofobic@, por favor has el favor de salir de aquí. Después no quiero reclamos.

Los personajes no son míos. Harry y todo lo demás es de JK Rowling, excepto la trama que esa la saque de mí atormentada mente.

Pareja: Ron/Harry

**.:~°/*\°~:. .:~°/*\°~:. .:~°/*\°~:. .:~°/*\°~:. .:~°/*\°~:. .:~°/*\°~:. .:~°/*\°~:. .:~°/*\°~:.**

**Mi niño bello**

_Nevichii__ (Neluvy)_

**.:~°/*\°~:. .:~°/*\°~:. .:~°/*\°~:. .:~°/*\°~:. .:~°/*\°~:. .:~°/*\°~:. .:~°/*\°~:. .:~°/*\°~:.**

La noche se cierne sobre el castillo de Hogwarts. La nieve cae suavemente sobre los terrenos que lo rodean. La luna tímida se esconde detrás de las nubes que bloquean su luz de vez en cuando. Por la ventana se cuela un rayito de luz, entra por entre las cortinas de la cama, iluminando su dulce perfil. Sigue durmiendo placidamente sin darse cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor, en una de las camas vecinas.

El pelirrojo da vueltas en su cama. No puede conciliar el sueño, por alguna razón, su oídos son consientes de todo lo que le rodea. Sus ojos se niegan a cerrarse y dejarlo descansar, al igual que todo su cuerpo. Puede escuchar la respiración de su amigo en la otra cama, es tranquila. Intenta igualar su respiración con la suya sin darse cuenta; ya lo había hecho muchas veces antes, en un acto inconsciente. Gira su cuerpo para quedar boca arriba, mira distraídamente el techo oscuro, apenas distingue las cortinas en la oscuridad. No tiene sueño, ni cansancio, no tiene deseo siquiera de estar acostado; todo lo contrario. Se levanta lentamente, abre las cortinas.

\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/

.·´'´·..·´'´·..·´'´·..·´'´·..·´'´·.

**I lie awake at night**

_Me quedo despierto de noche_

**See things in black and white**

_Veo las cosas en blanco y negro_

**I've only got you inside my mind**

_En mi mente solo estas t_

**You know you have made me blind**

_Sabes que me has dejado ciego_

\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/

.·´'´·..·´'´·..·´'´·..·´'´·..·´'´·.

Las camas vacías de sus otros compañeros se ven extrañas. Talvez por que sus ocupantes no están en ellas. Ron se levanta de su cama y se dirige al baño. Camina lentamente para poder esquivar a tiempo cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerlo tropezar. Llega a la puerta y la abre lentamente para poder acostumbrar a sus ojos a la luz de adentro, aun cuando es leve. Sus ojos estuvieron sumidos en la oscuridad lo suficiente para molestarle la claridad. Se acerca al espejo y se observa en él. Su torso desnudo y bien formado, el pantalón del pijama gris le queda arriba de los tobillos, su piel morena, el cabello rojo vivo, alborotado y su rostro lleno de pecas que le daban un aspecto infantil. Abre la llave del lavamanos y se moja la cara con el agua tibia que sale de ella.

Su imaginación comienza a transportarlo, mientras cierra los ojos, aun inclinado hacia el lavamanos. Imagina que una mano suave es la que acaricia su rostro dándole calidez. Percibe el leve olor a colonia muy característico del dueño de esa mano. Frente a él, unos ojos verdes que lo ven con tanto amor impregnados en ellos, le sonríe. Ron abre los ojos lentamente, sintiendo como su ilusión se escapa como el agua que cae del grifo. Sonríe tristemente; "_Es solo un sueño, siempre lo ser_" Se dice a si mismo mientras se seca el rostro.

\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/

.·´'´·..·´'´·..·´'´·..·´'´·..·´'´·.

**I lie awake and pray**

_Me quedo despierto y rezo_

**That you will look my way**

_Por__ que mires hacia m_

**I have all this longing in my heart**

_Tengo este cantar en mi corazón_

**I knew it right from the start**

_Lo supe desde el principio_

\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/

.·´'´·..·´'´·..·´'´·..·´'´·..·´'´·.

"_Harry, mi mejor amigo_". Mira de nuevo su reflejo. Sus ojos se ven tristes, sin su brillo característico. Esa pequeña llamita que representaba su alegría en todo momento, ya solo quedaba una chispa que poco a poco se apaga. Suspira pesadamente. "_Que hipócrita soy. Harry piensa que soy su amigo, cuando yo lo veo como algo más que eso. Ni siquiera debería llamarme amigo._"

Se sienta en el borde de la bañera y se recarga en la pared. No quiere salir del baño así; sintiéndose mal por sus sentimientos. "_Odio sentirme así. Queriendo que Harry se aleje de mi y a la vez, tenerlo junto a mi._" Recorre la habitación con la mirada, buscando algo que hacer y que lo distraiga. Sobre una pequeña mesita, encuentra un rollo de pergamino con una pluma y un pequeño tintero. Los toma y comienza a dibujar, primero la silueta de un rostro, después los ojos y las cejas. Poniendo poca atención a lo que su mano traza. Después de un rato, revisa su reloj de pulsera. "_En una hora va a amanecer._" Baja la vista a su dibujo y lo observa con sorpresa y enojo. El rostro de Harry esta en el pergamino.

\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/

.·´'´·..·´'´·..·´'´·..·´'´·..·´'´·.

**Oh my pretty, pretty boy I love you**

_Oh mi niño bello, bello, te amo_

**Like I never ever loved no one before you**

_Como nunca a nadie antes ame_

**Pretty, pretty boy of mine**

_Bello__, __bello__ niño mío_

**Just tell me you love me too**

_Dime que me amas también_

\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/

.·´'´·..·´'´·..·´'´·..·´'´·..·´'´·.

Enojado consigo mismo rompe el pergamino. "_Demonios._" Arroja los trozos al suelo y se levanta de golpe. De pronto tocan a la puerta.

— ¿Ron?— pregunta del otro lado Harry

— S... si, ahora salgo

Ron recoge los trozos de pergamino y los echa al retrete. Baja la cadena y espera a que se vallan todos. Abre la puerta.

— Ya puedes entrar— dice Ron

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— pregunta el ojiverde con voz somnolienta

— Si— camina a su cama y se mete en ella cerrando las cortinas

El corazón le late fuertemente, como si quisiera salirse. Respira profundamente para regularizar el ritmo cardiaco. Sus oídos están pendientes en el baño. Instantes después, Harry sale. Ron puede escuchar los pasos de los pies descalzos hasta llegar a su cama. Su respiración se detiene cuando los pasos vuelven a escucharse y que se dirigen hacia él. De detienen justo antes de llegar; la respiración de Harry se puede escuchar al otro lado de la cortina. "_¿Qué sucede?_"

Lentamente Harry regresa a su cama, pero no se mete en ella. El corazón de Ron late como loco.

— ¿Ron?— lo llama Harry con voz apenas audible

— ¿Qué?— responde controlándose

— Nada, olvídalo— dice arrepintiéndose y metiéndose en la cama—. Buenas noches.

— Buenas noches

\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/

.·´'´·..·´'´·..·´'´·..·´'´·..·´'´·.

**Oh my pretty, pretty boy**

_Oh mi niño bello, bello_

**I need you**

_Te necesito_

**Oh my pretty, pretty boy I do**

_Oh mi bello, bello niño de verdad_

**Let me inside**

_Déjame__ entrar_

**Make me stay right beside you**

_Déjame quedarme a tu lado_

\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/

.·´'´·..·´'´·..·´'´·..·´'´·..·´'´·.

Ron se recuesta sobre su brazo derecho, dándole la espalda a la cama de Harry. _"¿que quería decirme?"_ Su corazón poco a poco recupera su ritmo normal. Cierra los ojos, pero no tiene sueño. Puede escuchar que afuera el viento comienza a soplar, el sonido de las copas de los árboles del bosque prohibido susurran cosas que Ron no comprende. Un suspiro sale de su boca entreabierta. Su cuerpo nota la presencia del frió que se filtra por las aberturas de las ventanas.

Aun con los ojos cerrados, busca a tientas las mantas para cubrirse. Tira de ellas con fuerza y se cubre hasta la cabeza. "_Ya no quiero pensar en nada. No quiero saber nada sobre lo que siento._" Su mente comienza a divagar. Se ve a si mismo paseando con Harry, los dos riendo ante los chistes contados por Ron. Harry lo toma de la mano y le besa apasionadamente. Lo toma en sus brazos y le dice cuanto lo ama. "_No mas._" Ron saca la cabeza sobre las mantas. Esta cansado. "_Ya no mas, por favor._" Ruega a su mente que ahora comienza a jugarle una mala treta. Imagina que alguien se recuesta a su lado; imagina el aroma de su mejor amigo y que la tela de un pijama le roza la espalda desnuda.

\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/

.·´'´·..·´'´·..·´'´·..·´'´·..·´'´·.

**I used to write your name **

_Solía__ escribir tu nombre_

**And put it in a frame **

_Y ponerlo en un marco_

**And sometime I think I hear you call **

_Y a veces creo escuchar tu llamado_

**Right**** from my bedroom wall **

_A través de la pared de mi habitación_

\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/

.·´'´·..·´'´·..·´'´·..·´'´·..·´'´·.

_"¿Por qué me torturo de esta manera?_" Se recrimina. Pero no quiere mirar, no quiere que esa ilusión se termine. Es agradable y placentera, como si fuese real. Suspira de nuevo. "_Estupido__, ya deja de soñar._" Se gira molesto consigo mismo. Sus ojos apenas y pueden distinguir las siluetas de las mantas, "_No es real._" Dice para sus adentros. ¿Su olfato lo engaña o el olor de Harry se hace mas presente?

El corazón vuelve a latirle como loco, quiere salírsele del pecho. Las mantas se mueven de nuevo. Harry esta acostado a su lado; no es ninguna ilusión. Sus ojos se abren como platos ante lo que esta frente a sus ojos. "_Me he vuelto loco._" Quiere convencerse. Levanta la mano, duda, pero toca el brazo de Harry. No esta delirando. Ante el contacto, Harry se gira hacia Ron. Sus ojos chocan. El verde de sus ojos es mucho más hermoso que antes. En los ojos de Ron la chispa se convierte en una llamarada de un azul celeste, muy brillante.

— Harry…— apenas puede balbucear ante la sorpresa

— Lo siento, no debí...— dice saliendo de la cama rápidamente

— ¡No!— dice de inmediato sorprendiéndose por su atrevimiento— Espera

— Discúlpame por favor...— su voz se oye apenada

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?— pregunta en voz baja, evitando sonar recriminatoria

\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/

.·´'´·..·´'´·..·´'´·..·´'´·..·´'´·.

**You stay a little while **

_Te quedas un rato conmigo_

**And**** touch me with your smile **

_Y me tocas con tu sonrisa_

**And what can I say to make you mine **

_Que puedo decir para hacerte mío_

**To reach out for you in time **

_Para alcanzarte a través del tiempo_

\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/

.·´'´·..·´'´·..·´'´·..·´'´·..·´'´·.

Harry retrocede ante la pregunta. "_No, no te alejes._" Ruega mentalmente Ron. De un salto, sale de la cama y se para frente a Harry. Busca sus ojos. Quiere volver a ver sus ojos con ese brillo en ellos.

— ¿Harry?— presiona Ron acercándose poco a poco

— Ni siquiera lo se— dice aceptando a decirlo—, solo sentí el impulso de hacerlo. Perdón. No volverá a ocurrir.

— No tengo nada que perdonarte— Ron se detiene a poca distancia—. No tiene nada de malo, somos amigos.

— Amigos— murmura Harry

Ron no puede evitar sentir emoción al descubrir una nota de pesar en la voz de Harry. Él se ha sentido así durante mucho para no reconocerlo en su voz. "_¿Acaso él...?_" Debe estar seguro antes de que haga cualquier cosa. Se acerca mas a su amigo y nota como el cuerpo de Harry se tensa. Pone sus manos en los hombros de él.

— ¿Quieres hablar?— pregunta Ron en voz baja

— No lo se

Ron sienta a Harry en su cama y se sienta a su lado. Le da una palmada en el hombro en señal de apoyo. Sonríe para darle confianza. Harry le devuelve una sonrisa nerviosa.

— Puedes decirme lo que sea Harry— dice Ron mirándolo fijamente

\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/

.·´'´·..·´'´·..·´'´·..·´'´·..·´'´·.

**Oh my pretty, pretty boy I love you **

_Oh mi niño bello, bello, te amo_

**Like I never ever loved no one before you **

_Como nunca a nadie antes ame_

**Pretty, pretty boy of mine **

_Bello__, __bello__ niño mío_

**Just tell me you love me too **

_Dime que me amas también_

\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/

.·´'´·..·´'´·..·´'´·..·´'´·..·´'´·.

Harry no dice nada y Ron se desespera. "_Vamos Harry, ¿Qué sucede?_" Su silencio lo llena de miedo.

— Ron, ¿Qué pensarías si te digo que no te aprecio como tu piensas?— dice por fin Harry con la mirada fija en sus manos

— ¿Por qué dices eso?— pregunta tratando de no sonar ansioso

— Yo siento algo muy especial por ti...— confiesa subiendo la mirada poco a poco para quedar sus ojos fijos en los del pelirrojo— más que una simple... amistad

Ron se siente soñar, lo ha dicho. Su sueño se ha hecho realidad. _"¿Estoy soñando?_" El silencio de Ron hace que Harry baje la mirada. Ron reacciona en ese momento.

— Harry, ¿estas seguro de lo que me estas diciendo?— pregunta aun sin poder creerlo

— Si— asiente levantándose—, yo no pretendo que...

— No, no digas nada— Ron ya no puede disimular una sonrisa—. Harry, mírame.

Harry niega con la cabeza, Ron se levanta y se planta frente a él.

— Mírame— insiste—, por favor

Harry levanta la mirada, pero no logra llegar a mirarlo a los ojos. Se separa de Ron y se mete en el baño. Ron se sorprende por la actitud de Harry. "Oh Dios, por favor, que no se arrepienta"

— Harry— Ron toca la puerta—, sal por favor

— Lo siento— dice desde adentro Harry—, perdóname.

— No Harry, no te disculpes— contesta Ron recargándose en la puerta—. Yo tampoco e sido sincero contigo.

Harry no dice nada. Ron escucha como los pies descalzos de su amigo se acercan a la puerta, pero no abre. El pelirrojo suspira largamente. "_Dile de una vez lo que sientes, vamos_"

\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/

.·´'´·..·´'´·..·´'´·..·´'´·..·´'´·.

**Oh my pretty, pretty boy **

_Oh mi niño __bello__, __bello___

**I need you **

_Te necesito_

**Oh my pretty, pretty boy I do **

_Oh mi bello, bello niño de verdad_

**Let me inside **

_Déjame__ entrar_

**Make me stay right beside you **

_Déjame quedarme a tu lado_

\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/

.·´'´·..·´'´·..·´'´·..·´'´·..·´'´·.

— Sal por favor— insiste Ron con decisión

La puerta se abre lentamente y Harry asoma la cabeza. En sus ojos verdes esta prendida la duda. "_Es ahora o nunca. Debo decirle lo que siento_". Ron toma una bocanada aire mientras piensa como decir lo que siente.

— ¿Qué quisiste decir con que tu tampoco has sido sincero?— pregunta Harry mirando fijamente a Ron

— Pues eso— contesta Ron con voz firme—. Harry, yo también siento algo muy especial por ti. — "_Bien, ya lo dije_".

Harry no puede disimular su sorpresa mezclada con alegría. Ron se da cuenta de que Harry apenas esta procesando lo que le acaba de decir. En los finos labios de su amigo se asoma una sonrisa.

— ¿Quieres decir que...?

— Si Harry

El moreno no deja decir a Ron nada más. Sus labios aprisionan a los del pelirrojo. Los labios de Harry son mas tersos de que lo que siempre imagino. Ron deja entrar a Harry en su boca ante la insistencia de su amigo. Miles de sensaciones recorren su cuerpo, cada una dándole tanta tranquilidad. Harry pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Ron y él le correspondió tomándolo de la cintura.

\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/

.·´'´·..·´'´·..·´'´·..·´'´·..·´'´·.

**Oh pretty boy **

_Oh niño __bello___

**Say you love me too**

_Di que me amas también_

\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/

.·´'´·..·´'´·..·´'´·..·´'´·..·´'´·.

El beso se hace mas apasionado pero tienen que separarse pues les hace falta el aire. Ron sube sus manos hasta el rostro de Harry, quiere convencerse que de verdad no esta soñando.

— Te quiero— murmura Harry en el odio de Ron para luego esconder su rostro en el cuello de él

— Te amo— contesta Ron estrechando con fuerza a Harry

Ron puede sentir la respiración de Harry y sus latidos. En su rostro una gran sonrisa de bienestar se forma, "_No quiero despertar de este sueño y es que lo es_". Después de varios minutos, Harry se separa lentamente de Ron. Sus miradas se encuentran, pueden ver la dicha que ahí dentro de los de su amor. Harry lo toma de la mano y lo lleva al sofá que esta cerca de la ventana. Allí lo sienta y el se arrodilla frente a el. Ron sigue tomándole la mano y espera a que Harry diga algo.

\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/

.·´'´·..·´'´·..·´'´·..·´'´·..·´'´·.

**Oh my pretty, pretty boy I love you **

_Oh mi niño bello, bello, te amo_

**Like I never ever loved no one before you **

_Como nunca a nadie antes ame_

**Pretty, pretty boy of mine **

_Bello__, bello niño mío_

**Just tell me you love me too **

_Dime que me amas también_

\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/

.·´'´·..·´'´·..·´'´·..·´'´·..·´'´·.

— ¿Desde cuando tu...— comienza a decir Harry— bueno, sientes esto?

— Hace un año— contesta sinceramente Ron mirándolo a los ojos

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?— en su voz había una nota de reproche

— Yo tenia miedo— acepta Ron apenándose—. No sabía como ibas a reaccionar.

Harry permanece de nuevo en silencio. Ron tiene un muy mal presentimiento. La angustia lo invade de nuevo, pero intenta controlarse. "_No te quedes callado, por favor_." Ron toma entre sus manos el rostro de Harry y mi ve fijamente.

— Harry, yo te amo. No sabes como e sufrido pensando que tu jamás me corresponderías— los ojos del pelirrojo comienzan a inundarse, pero él no deja escapar ni una sola lagrima—. Y hoy, cuando te vi a mi lado, lo primero que pensé fue que estaba soñando. El pensar que tu solo me consideraras tu amigo me obligo a callar.

— Lo entiendo— Harry pone sus manos sobre las de Ron y vuelve a besarlo brevemente—. Ahora solo tengo una pregunta que hacerte

— Dime

— ¿Quieres ser mi... novio?— Harry sonríe picadamente

— Si— ahora es Ron quien besa a Harry

Cuando termina el beso, Harry abraza a Ron. Los dos se ponen de pie, en sus labios una gran sonrisa esta presente. Ron toma la mano de Harry y lo lleva hasta su cama. Harry levanta una ceja y Ron suelta una carcajada.

— Solo vamos a dormir— dice Ron—, lo que queda de la noche.

\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/

.·´'´·..·´'´·..·´'´·..·´'´·..·´'´·.

**Oh my pretty, pretty boy **

_Oh mi niño bello, bello_

**I need you **

_Te necesito_

**Oh my pretty, pretty boy I do **

_Oh mi bello, bello niño de verdad_

**Let me inside **

_Déjame__ entrar_

**Make me stay right beside you **

_Déjame quedarme a tu lado_

\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/

.·´'´·..·´'´·..·´'´·..·´'´·..·´'´·.

Hermione lleva ya media hora esperando a Harry y a Ron en la sala común, pero ninguno de los dos se ha dignado bajado. Espera a que todos bajen a desayunar para subir a buscarlos. Sube las escaleras lentamente a los dormitorios de los chicos. Toca en la puerta del dormitorio de sus amigos, no recibe respuesta, vuelve a tocar, nada.

— Harry, Ron— llama pero nadie abre

Decididamente abre la puerta y entra. Solo dos camas tienen las cortinas corridas. Revisa la primera, pero no encuentra a nadie. "Que extraño". Se dirige a la segunda y descorre las cortinas. Tampoco ahí rastros de su ocupante.

— Hermione, ¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunta Harry saliendo del baño con el uniforme

— Bueno, vine a buscarlos ya que no bajaban— se excusa un poco apenada

— Estábamos a punto de bajar— dice Ron saliendo también del baño

— Nos quedamos dormidos— dice Harry sin poder evitar sonreír

— Si ya están listos, bajemos— Hermione sale por la puerta rápidamente

Harry se voltea hacia Ron y lo besa. Ron lo toma de la cintura, lentamente se separan. Sonríen.

— Vamonos o Hermione se pondrá furiosa— dice Ron, Harry asiente y salen de la habitación.

_Emmmm__... ¿fin?_

**.:~°|*|°~:. .:~°|*|°~:. .:~°|*|°~:. .:~°|*|°~:. .:~°|*|°~:. .:~°|*|°~:. .:~°|*|°~:. .:~°|*|°~:.**

_Bien, ¿que les pareció? Es el primer fic de esta pareja que escribo. No es gran cosa, pero lo hice con mucho cariño._

_Va dedicado a quien le haya gustado y deje review ^^._

_Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo y espero que este no sea mi ultimo fic Yaoi, así que si quieren que escriba sobre una pareja en especial, me lo pueden hacer saber por medio de un review o mandándome un mail._

_Saludos y besos... =*_****


End file.
